The Rain on the Roof of This Empty House
by Chickenpotatocheese
Summary: Summary: Angst fic from Jenny’s POV. Jenny/Nick and spoilers for episode 3.03. I haven’t written in ages and I just never seemed to be able to get this fic right but I put here it is anyway. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it.


**The Rain on the Roof of This Empty House**

Summary: Angst fic from Jenny's POV. Jenny/Nick and spoilers for episode 3.03. I haven't written in ages and I just never seemed to be able to get this fic right but I put here it is anyway. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters or song, in fact if I did own the characters there would be no need for this fic :P.

Reviews will be appreciated and thanked for via cookies and criticism is welcome!

**The Rain on the Roof of This Empty House**

The rain poured relentlessly, shattering into millions of pieces as it collided with the already dripping roof causing a rhythmic thud, thud, thud to echo around the darkened rooms of her house before running swiftly to the water-logged ground.

_I Can Take The Rain On The Roof Of This Empty House  
That Don't Bother Me_

She sat quietly, legs curled up on the sofa cradling a pillow like a lost lover. Tears falling freely from blood shot eyes leaving their traces down her cheeks as if they were scares of what had past.

_I Can Take A Few Tears Now And Then And Just Let Them Out  
I'm Not Afraid To Cry Every Once In A While  
Even Though Going On With You Gone Still Upsets Me_

Here she was open. The mask of emotions that she showed to World had washed away with the tears and streams of make up: grief over taking her. Regrets of what could have been. What should have been.

_It's Hard To Deal With The Pain Of Losing You Everywhere I Go  
But I'm Doin' It_

She'd seen them today, Connor, Abby, Sarah, off on one of their wild goose chases. They had exchanged greeting, fake smiles plastered on grief stricken faces – looks of knowing. Knowing it was still there. The gaping hole. Before they carried on babbling about monsters as they ran off into the distance, leaving her standing alone and cold.

_It's Hard To Force That Smile When I See Our Old Friends And I'm Alone_

They had to carry on. And so did she. Yet hear she sat in dim light with the steady thud, thud, thud of rain still banging down her door, like old buried memories hammering their way back into her life, re-emerging emotions she had so carefully buried within her slowly shattering façade. She couldn't let it take over her again: she was supposed to be forgetting everything. She was supposed to be moving on.

_But I Know If I Could Do It Over_

_I Would Trade, Give Away All The Words That I Saved In My Heart  
That I Left Unspoken_

Why didn't he understand that she needed him to stay, understand the pleading in her voice? So many unanswered questions were coursing through her already reaming mind. Every moment that could have been, should have been was stolen in a second of terror. Breaking the stream of time and her heart in one. Leaving her with what could have beens instead of the man she had… Had never been able to tell.

_And Never Knowing  
What Could Have Been  
And Not Seeing That Loving You  
Is What I Was Tryin' To Do_

She had tried so hard to move on but she knew who she was kidding. Herself, she couldn't forget the whole that it left in her weeping heart.

She could take the tears that wouldn't stop falling out of stinging eyes. The pain that coursed through her heart with every waking moment that she thought of him. Every time she thought of him and those beautiful blue eyes, the windows to his sole showing the emotions his mind never got tell.

She could take the nights she woke up shivering and covered in sweat screaming his name as he walked away from her in her nightmares, his red blood covering her as she clung helplessly to his lifeless body refusing to let go, to believe what had past. She could take the times when she would realize that his smile, his hands on her, lips roaming hers were all a dream thought up by her mourning mind, desperate to find comfort that reality could not give her.

I Can Take The Rain On The Roof Of This Empty House  
_That Don't Bother Me_

_I Can Take A Few Tears Now And Then And Just Let Them Out_

But she mourned for words she never got to say, never got to hear. Touches she never got to feel, kisses she never experienced. She mourned for the loss of the heat of his piercing gaze and how her heart missed a beat on its own accord when he was around. The banters they had shared the moments they had lost. She mourned for the man she could never have. The happiness she could never find. The man she watched walk away taking with him her heart and too many unspoken words.

_What Hurts The Most  
Was Being So Close  
And Having So Much To Say  
And Watching You Walk Away_


End file.
